Le Pari
by Alounet
Summary: UA : Sebastian est le meilleur ami de Sam. Sam est le meilleur ami de Quinn. Tous trois se retrouvent à la Japan Expo, avec un défi lancé par Sebastian. Ajoutez à l'équation Chandler et Rory et obtenez du : Sam/Rory et du Sebastian/Chandler. Chapitre 2 : FABERRY uniquement Faberry :p
1. Sam & Sebastian

**Titre** : Le Pari

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory et Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : _Alors... C'est un nouveau défi-cadeau commandé hier par notre exceptionnelle Soniania. Vous le voyez, pas d'originalité dans les couples, on utilise toujours ceux que j'apprécie tant : le Sam/Rory et le Sebastian/Chandler. Autre personnage utilisé : Quinn, qui fait partie de la recette d'une fiction Alounet pour qu'elle soit géniale lol !_

_Je précise que l'histoire se passe dans un "univers alternatif". Sebastian et Sam sont donc les meilleurs amis du monde, ils vont dans le même lycée que Quinn. Chandler et Rory ne sont pas dans ce lycée là._

_La Japan Expo, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est génial. Je fais référence à l'animé Kyo Kara Maoh et à ces personnages, Wolfram et Yuri, n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner sur eux :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sebastian et Sam se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège et avaient commencé par se détester. Le jeune Smythe étant un jeune garçon arrogant, imbu de lui même, persuadé d'être supérieur aux autres. Sam, lui, était le geek de service, incollable sur les films, les séries et les mangas japonais, autant dire qu'à priori, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Puis un jour, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux collés en même temps avec trois autres élèves. Sebastian pour avoir commis un "attentant à la pudeur", en se retrouvant nu dans la cour de récréation et Sam pour avoir était trois fois en retard durant la même semaine.

Smythe s'était assis à côté d'Evans et les deux garçons avaient alors commencé à discuter et Sam s'était surpris de découvrir un jeune homme totalement différent de celui qu'il prétendait être. C'est ainsi que débuta leur amitié et, qu'arrivé au lycée, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde à la grande surprise générale.

Cependant, au lycée, ils avaient tous les deux leurs groupe d'amis bien défini. Sebastian trainait avec les grands durs de l'école tandis que Sam avait principalement des filles comme amies. Mais deux fois par semaine, les deux garçons se retrouvaient pour déjeuner ensemble et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à sortir les week end.

Sebastian arrivait à le convaincre de se lâcher et de sortir en boîte tandis que Sam lui permettait de se poser devant un film pour une soirée tranquille.

-Je m'ennuie et je suis en manque, venait de dire Sebastian en se posant contre le casier à côté de celui de Sam.

-En manque ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais du mec que tu as ramassé samedi ?

-Qui ? Ah... fi-il mine de se souvenir. Mais chéri, tu sais très bien que je les oublie vite ceux là.

-Il t'es jamais venu à l'esprit d'avoir une relation durable avec un mec j'imagine ?

Sebastian le regarda horrifié en demandant :

-Une quoi ? Relation durable ? C'est quoi ça ?

Sam se mit à rire, il savait que son meilleur ami surjouait mais au fond de lui, Evans espérait qu'il parviendrait à enfin tomber amoureux un jour.

-En plus, continua le brun dépité, aucun mec n'est potable dans ce bahut - à par toi bien sûr - et je le sais pour les avoir déjà testé.

Sebastian vit passer devant lui un jeune couple, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson, avec qui il ne s'entendait pas du tout. Il les dévisagea des yeux tandis que Sam leur fit un petit signe. Le blond demanda :

-Tu es toujours énervé qu'Hummel soit sorti avec Blaine avant toi ?

-Je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, juste tiré mon coup. Mais tu verras, il finira bien par réaliser quelle erreur il a commise en sortant avec la gravure de mode.

Sam venait de refermer son casier et une jeune adolescente blonde arriva, sautillant. Il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray, sa meilleure amie.

-Salut Sammy. Seb', fit-elle à l'attention du brun.

Quinn n'était pas proche de Sebastian, bien au contraire. Elle le tolérait parce qu'il faisait partie de la vie de Sam et qu'elle aimait beaucoup le jeune blond. Bien sûr, elle était sortie avec lui, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Pour elle, c'était un flirt, pour lui, c'était une façon d'avoir une certitude : il n'était pas attiré par les filles. Depuis, les deux blonds entretenaient une relation privilégiée, ce qui agaçait par moment Sebastian. Ce dernier avait peur de se voir remplacer totalement par la blonde.

-Ca tiens toujours pour samedi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Samedi ? Une sortie dont j'ignore l'existence ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oh, répondit la blonde en souriant, je t'en aurais bien parlé mais te connaissant, je t'imagine mal venir là ou nous irons...

-Tu sais que je peux être très surprenant baby ? taquina le brun ce qui décrocha une grimace de la part de la blonde.

-Ne commencez pas tous les deux, supplia Sam. C'est un truc de geeks, conclut Sam envers Sebastian. C'est une Japan Expo, et si je me souviens bien, tu détestes les mangas pas vrai ?

-C'est faux, j'adore les mangas quand ils sont pornos ! répondit Sebastian amusé.

Quinn décida de l'ignorer et reprit pour son meilleur ami :

-Tu passe me chercher pour 9h00 ?

-D'accord.

La blonde s'éloigna alors, son sac sur le dos, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Sebastian en profita pour demander :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?

Sam détestait ça. Sebastian était en train de lui jouer le "regard attendri et choux" pour le convaincre de quelque chose. Le brun ne faisait pas cela avec n'importe qui, juste avec ses proches :

-Non, tu ne viendras pas, répondit par avance Sam.

-Mais ça pourrait être amusant, moi au milieu de tous ces intellos et de ces geeks, combien tu parie que j'arrive à m'en faire un avant toi ?

-Premièrement, je ne vais pas là bas pour draguer, moi. Ensuite, tu n'as aucune chance. Ils sont quasiment tous hétéros et jamais au grand jamais un gay se rendant là bas ne sera intéressé par toi, tu n'y connais absolument rien.

-Donc tu relèves le défi ? répondit fièrement le brun.

Sam hésita un instant, Quinn risquerait de lui en vouloir s'il emmenait également Sebastian, mais il était trop tenté par cet enjeu :

-Un repas au Breadstix, ça marche ?

-Si je gagne, ajouta Sebastian, tu m'offre le repas pour mon coup du soir et pour moi...

-Si je gagne, termina Sam, tu me l'offre à Quinn et à moi.

-Ou à ton futur mec, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le samedi matin, Sam, Sebastian et Quinn arrivèrent à cette fameuse Japan Expo. Quinn était loin d'être enchantée de voir que le brun serait là aussi, Sam avait promis de se faire pardonnait et lui expliqua l'enjeu du pari.

Les deux blonds étaient en train de faire la queue à l'entrée, le brun derrière eux en train de se chercher une cible :

-Il faut toujours qu'il vienne tout gâcher, se plaignait Quinn ignorant le brun qui était derrière elle. Il s'en fiche de toi, complètement, tout ce qu'il veut c'est se faire un mec, point.

-Si jamais il n'arrive pas à s'en faire un, on passera la soirée au restaurant, répondit le blond pour se faire pardonner.

-Vous savez que je suis encore là ? ajouta Sebastian, toujours aussi narquois.

-J'ai accepté de t'accompagner pour te faire plaisir, continua Quinn ignorant le brun, si j'avais su qu'il serait là, je m'en serais dispensé.

-Rien ne te retiens baby, ajouta Sebastian toujours aussi malicieux.

-Sebastian ! intervint Sam, agacé. Ca serait trop vous demander de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une journée pour moi ? A chaque fois que j'essaye de faire un truc avec vous deux en même temps, ça se termine en catastrophe.

-A qui la faute ? demanda Quinn qui arracha le billet que lui tendait l'homme à l'accueil.

Sam prit le sien, puis Seb, et les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'énorme complexe ou se déroulait la manifestation ce week-end. Des tas de personnes se bousculaient auprès des stands, tandis que d'autres étaient complètement déguisés et customisés en fonction de leurs mangas préférés.

-Barbie, Ken, je vous laisse, je pars à la chasse.

Sebastian s'éloigna laissant les deux blonds seuls :

-Si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu verrais qu'en réalité, il est différent de ce qu'il prétend être.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, répondit la blonde toujours énervée.

Sam lui prit la main et lui rappela :

-Tu as la mémoire courte. Qui était la cherleader en chef du lycée ? Avec cette image de garce sans pitié, de reine du lycée, intouchable et méchante ?

-Ca n'était...

-Qu'une image ! Je sais, moi je le sais. Mais même si tu as quitté les cherrios, tu restes la Reine du lycée, celle que les jeunes filles rêvent d'être et que les mecs ont envie d'avoir à leur bras.

Quinn devait reconnaître que son ami marquait un point.

-Moi je te connais parce que je suis allé au delà des apparences.

Quinn était en train de sourire à son meilleur ami :

-Sam Evans, tu as un don.

-Je sais.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent bras dessus-bras dessous à la découverte des activités.

De son côté, Sebastian était en train de chercher une potentielle proie, ignorant complètement les stands et les activités. Soudain, il trouva un mec qualifié de potable qui pourrait faire l'affaire. C'était un petit brun, habillé en vert, en train de sourire bêtement. Le jeune garçon semblait être seul et il était positionné près d'un pilonne. Peut-être attendait-il quelqu'un ?

-Salut beau gosse.

Sebastian ne prit aucun gant et il attaqua directement sa cible. Le jeune brun, terrorisé, regarda Sebastian avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension :

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que tu étais tout seul, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Sebastian.

Smythe tendait sa main envers l'autre garçon. Ce dernier, toujours surpris et légèrement paniqué, lui donna sa main et se présenta en bafouillant :

-Ro... Rory...

-Rory ? Enchanté, termina Sebastian avec un clin d'œil. Tu m'as l'air jeune non ? Tu es venu tout seul ?

-Oui... Je... Mes... Mes parents m'ont laissé venir tout seul mais... Ils viennent me... Me chercher ce soir... Parce que... Parce que je suis encore jeune... Je... Je n'ai que quinze ans et...

-Relax, je ne vais pas te manger, enfin, pas encore...

Rory paraissait de plus en plus inquiet :

-Tu vas me tuer ?

Sebastian se mit à rire :

-Oh non, bien au contraire, on va juste s'amuser toi et moi...

Sebastian venait de poser sa main sur l'une des fesses de Rory. Ce dernier devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et, sans demander son reste, s'enfuit en courant :

-Génial, s'ils sont tous aussi coincés, c'est pas gagné, murmura Sebastian plus pour lui même.

Le jeune Rory avait pris la poudre d'escampette et il courait dans tous les sens, affolé à l'idée d'avoir était accosté d'une telle manière. Regardant derrière lui si Sebastian se trouvait là, il ne vit pas qu'il allait percuter quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bam !

Rory tomba au sol, sur les fesses, tandis que la personne qu'il avait percuté chancela légèrement avant de reprendre son équilibre. Sam regarda devant lui et vit le petit brun à terre :

-Oh. Tu vas bien ?

Sam tandis son bras au petit gars pour l'aider à se relever. Sonné, Rory regarda autour de lui et il vit le bras tendu de Sam. Le beau blond apparaissait - presque - comme un ange.

-Je... Oui. Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans je...

-Tu fuyais quelqu'un on dirait.

-Un peu.

-Tu l'attrape ma main ou tu restes assis par terre toute la journée ? demanda le blond en souriant.

Rory se mit à son tour à sourire. Ce garçon lui paraissait de toute confiance, contrairement au brun rencontré plus tôt. Il n'hésita donc pas une seconde à attraper la main du blond pour s'aider à se relever. Le brun se retrouva alors très proche du blond, et il rougit.

-Sam.

-Rory.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire bêtement. Rory s'excusa à nouveau :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir couru comme un fou c'est juste... un gars m'a... Je crois qu'un gars m'a fait des avances...

Sam sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait :

-Laisse moi deviner, grand, brun, au doux nom de Sebastian ?

Rory paraissait scandalisé :

-Alors toi aussi il t'en a fait ? C'est quelqu'un de dangereux ? Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ?

Sam se mit à rire, surprenant alors le brun :

-Sebastian n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un... Un gars qui aime coucher avec beaucoup d'autres gars... Il n'est pas très subtile quand il s'agit de draguer quelqu'un.

-Alors... Tu es son ami ? demanda Rory déçu d'apprendre cela.

-Oui. Mais, je suis loin d'être comme lui.

Rory parut soulagé et lui dit :

-Oh. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu allais toi aussi me faire des avances.

Le blond se mit à rire :

-Mais non. Je suis avant tout là pour profiter de la journée. Tu as déjà visité des stands ? Fait des activités ? De quel manga tu es le plus fan ?

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent alors dans une discussion effrénée sur leur passion commune et ne virent pas le temps passer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils furent interrompu par Quinn qui revenait, des souvenirs à la main :

-Je vois que tu t'es déjà fait un nouvel ami.

Sam se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie, portant des oreilles de chats, ainsi qu'un sac. Il décida de faire les présentations :

-Quinn, voici Rory. Rory, c'est Quinn, ma meilleure amie.

-Waouh.

Sam regarda le brun surpris. Certes, Quinn était une très jolie fille, mais le brun venait donc de confirmer sa parfaite hétérosexualité :

-Tes oreilles. Elles sont géniales.

Sam se mit à rire, tout comme Quinn. Visiblement, Rory se fichait parfaitement de la parfaite plastique de la blonde, seules les oreilles de chats qu'elle portait l'intéressait :

-Je t'ai trouvé les bonnets que portent Wolfram et Yuri dans Kyo Kara Maoh, continua Quinn en parlant à Sam.

-Les bonnets ours avec les ficelles qui pendent que Wolfram offre à Yuri ? s'extasia Rory.

-Tu regardes Kyo Kara Maoh ? demanda le blond surpris.

-J'adore ! C'est super drôle comme animé. C'est dommage que ça ne soit pas si connu.

Quinn venait de sortir le lot des deux bonnets qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle ouvrit le sachet et en mit un sur la tête de Sam, en appuyant dessus :

-Voilà notre Wolfram.

Elle regarda Rory en souriant et lui mit l'autre bonnet :

-Et voici notre Yuri.

-Génial ! s'extasia à nouveau le brun. Alors je contrôle l'eau.

-Et tu es mon fiancé, continua Sam en riant.

Le brun se mit soudainement à rougir, gêné. Devant cette gêne, Quinn proposa :

-Ca te dit de rester la journée avec nous ou tu as un groupe d'amis qui t'attend ?

-Je... Je suis venu seul, répondit Rory.

-Parfait, la question ne se pose plus, conclut Quinn en l'attrapant par le bras, suivit de Sam.

Sebastian venait de se faire remballer par plusieurs garçons, et ça l'énervait. Finalement, venir à cette Japan Expo était loin d'être une bonne idée et il le regrettait amèrement. Il alla s'asseoir près de la fontaine du jardin extérieur de la Japan Expo, ou d'autres gens venaient prendre l'air. Il était en train de fermer les yeux, profitant des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui écraser le pied :

-Aie !

Sebastian ouvrit ses yeux et repoussa la personne qui venait, par erreur, de lui marcher dessus.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, je voulais juste photographier l'affiche qui est au dessus de la porte, alors je me suis mis à reculer, de plus en plus, sans regarder derrière moi. J'aurais du vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait, je ne voulais absolument pas te marcher dessus, c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'aurais du vérifier avant de prendre ma photo. Mais tu comprends, ma sœur me tuerais si je ne prenais pas en photo chaque chose que je vois et...

Sebastian était debout, face à cette énergumène blond qui débitait des phrases plus vite que la musique et qui semblait incapable de s'arrêter :

-Stop. Tais toi. Ferme là !

Le blond s'immobilisa sur place et le brun retrouva un peu de calme. Sebastian en profita pour zieuter d'avantage le blond. Vu le look, nul doute : ce mec était gay. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul gay se présentant à lui devait-il être casse pied à ce point ? L'univers était-il donc contre lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? se demanda Sebastian à haute voix.

-Tu viens partager ta passion pour les mangas avec d'autres fans et discuter de...

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.

Le blond regarda autour de lui :

-Pourtant, je ne vois personne à qui...

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était me trouver un petit intello bien coincé à mettre dans mon pieu histoire de varier les plaisirs, est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander ?

Le blond se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Sebastian le regarda plus attentivement : d'accord, ce mec faisait peur, il semblait casse pied, mais ça n'en restait pas un mec et donc, un amant potentiel. De plus, ça serait juste pour l'histoire d'un soir.

-Ca te dirait de baiser avec moi ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

-Je... C'est une blague ? Il y a une caméra cachée quelque part ? C'est quelqu'un du lycée qui t'envoie ? Parce que ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je suis stupide, il n'y a aucune chance dans la vraie vie pour qu'un mec séduisant comme toi vienne vers moi et me demande à moi, petit Chandler inexpérimenté et qui n'a jamais embrassé un garçon, de coucher avec lui.

-Attends, tu es puceau ? réalisa soudainement le brun avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je... Oui... répondit honteux le blond.

Le brun reprit ses esprits et réalisa alors que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un mec vierge :

-T'as envie de changer ça ?

-Avec toi ?

-Bah, c'est ce que je suis en train de te proposer.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? s'extasia soudainement le blond.

-Non, répondit froidement le brun. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, c'est pour les gonzesses ça, je veux juste coucher avec toi, t'initier à la vie sexuelle, être ton premier coup...

Chandler semblait déçu et demanda :

-Mais... Ce n'est pas mal de coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui on a pas de sentiments ?

-Rien n'est pas mal dans le sexe, c'est du plaisir. Tu prends et tu passe à autre chose.

-Mais...

-Je vais pas attendre cinquante ans, tu réponds oui ou tu réponds merde.

-Je ne veux pas répondre merde, mais je ne peux pas répondre oui. Je ne te connais pas. Il faudrait d'abord qu'on sache qui l'on est avant de...

Sebastian se prit la tête dans les mains et s'assit à nouveau au bord de la fontaine. Cette journée était décidemment horrible. Chandler continuait de parler sans que le brun ne l'écoute...

De son côté, Sam passait une excellente journée avec Quinn et Rory. Les trois jeunes gens avaient acheté bon nombre de souvenirs, avaient participé à quelques activités et prit un nombre incroyable de photos. Ils étaient maintenant en train de faire la queue devant une machine photomaton tout droit importée du Japon, qui leur permettait de faire toute une série de clichés rigolos.

-Ah, Rachel m'appelle.

Quinn décrocha son téléphone et resta dans la queue, mais à l'écart des deux jeunes gens. Sam en profita pour demander :

-Y'a une question que j'aimerais te poser mais... je ne veux pas que tu le prenne mal d'accord ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu... Tu as l'air de regarder - comme Quinn et moi - des mangas yaoi... Mais... Tu n'as pas voulu coucher avec Sebastian qui pourtant, est un beau gosse à l'état pur alors...

-Oui. Mais personne ne le sait, répondit Rory qui anticipait la question du blond et ne voulait pas qu'il soit d'avantage gêné. Je... En fait... Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne et... C'est en regardant des yaoi et en lisant des yaoi que je me suis rendu compte que... J'étais attiré par des mecs.

Sam souriait, content d'avoir eu la réponse qu'il attendait :

-Mais aussi beau soit ton ami Sebastian, je... J'ai envie que le premier garçon avec qui je sorte sois...

-Romantique ?

-Voilà.

Quinn venait de raccrocher et c'était à eux de passer dans l'immense machine.

-Vous pouvez faire huit clichés, leur indiqua l'hôtesse.

Les trois jeunes gens montèrent dans le photomaton et ils commencèrent à faire différentes poses. Arrivé au dernier cliché, Sam embrassa Rory sur la joue, qui devint alors aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Les trois adolescents récupérèrent leurs clichés et ils s'éloignèrent en regardant leurs photos. Quinn riait aux éclats en voyant leurs poses ridicules puis elle demanda :

-Pourquoi avoir embrassé Rory sur la joue ? Je suis jalouse !

-Pour être romantique, répondit le blond en regardant le brun qui essayait de ne pas rougir, en vain.

-Oh, répondit simplement la blonde. Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens, mentit la blonde qui sentait bien que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'être seul avec le brun.

-Pourquoi... Tu voulais être romantique avec moi ? demanda le brun en regardant ses chaussures.

-Parce que je te connais depuis 9h30 et qu'il est... 16h30, et que tu as fait de cette journée quelque chose que je n'attendais pas. Parce que... Tu me plais, Rory.

-Mais... Je suis...

-Ah non, ne fais pas ça, demanda le blond en souriant. Tu me plais, point. Maintenant, la question c'est de savoir si...

Rory s'approcha du blond et, doucement, sans que Sam ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour.

-Oui...

-Tu connais le Breadstix ? demanda Sam.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-C'est un restaurant. Je me disais que... Je pourrais t'y inviter, comme un... premier rendez vous tu vois ?

-Il faudrait que je demande la permission à mes parents mais... J'adorerais ça, répondit le brun en osant ENFIN croiser le beau regard de Sam, qui souriait comme jamais.

Quinn venait de sortir des toilettes et elle chercha parmi la foule ou elle avait bien pu laisser ses deux comparses. Soudain, elle vit au loin la silhouette familière de Sebastian, qui était en train de marcher, suivit par un... drôle de garçon blond. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, pour découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Le brun aperçut la jeune fille et cria après elle :

-Quinn ! Tu as abandonné ton gigolo ?

-Non. Il est en train de flirter, répondit-elle en souriant. On dirait bien qu'il gagne, pas vrai ?

Sebastian semblait être piqué au vif. Quinn demanda :

-Et qui est ton ami ?

-Ca ? désigna le brun. C'est Chandler.

-Bonjour, lança timidement le blond.

-Et... Qui est Chandler ?

-Un mec qui veut sortir avec moi, répondit le brun complètement lasse.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire souffrir en l'envoyant balader ?

Chandler regarda la blonde, surpris. Cette dernière manquait parfois cruellement de tact :

-Rien. Il est casse pied, il est chiant, il parle beaucoup mais, je crois qu'au point ou j'en suis, je ne trouverais pas mieux ici. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester avec moi aujourd'hui.

Quinn souffla, exaspérée, puis dit au blond :

-Un conseil, fuis le plus loin possible, très rapidement, tu n'as aucune idée du mal que ce mec peut te faire.

La blonde s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes gens. Chandler regarda Sebastian, surpris :

-Pourquoi tu te montre aussi méchant ? Pas qu'avec moi, parce que je sais que je suis casse pied, chiant et que je parle beaucoup mais...

-Parce que, petit Chandler, dans la vie tu bouffe, ou tu es bouffé, j'ai décidé que je serais un prédateur et pas une proie, alors pour ça, il faut être méchant, c'est comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas d'amis alors ?

-Si. On ne t'a jamais appris que personne ne naissait mauvais, qu'on le devenait, mais qu'au fond, on gardait une part en nous de "gentillesse" pour les gens qu'on aime ?

-Ca veut dire que si un jour tu m'aimes, tu ne seras plus méchant avec moi ? réalisa satisfait le blond.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive ?

-J'aimerais bien tenir le pari, répondit content de lui même le blond, sous le regard amusé et étonné de Sebastian.


	2. Quinn & Rachel

**Titre** : Le Pari

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Quinn/Rachel

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'ai demandé à MrBloodline84 de quel O.S. il souhaiterait la suite, tout en lui demandant ce qu'il aimerait y voir, et j'ai eu comme réponse "Le Pari, avec du Faberry". Donc voici la suite de cette histoire... On avait laissé à la fin de notre premier chapitre, Sam et Rory prêt à se lancer dans un premier rendez vous, tandis que Sebastian supportait plus ou moins Chandler. Donc, intéressons nous à la seule héroïne du premier chapitre : Quinn.

* * *

Quinn Fabray était chez elle, en train de réviser certains de ses cours pour ses prochains examens. Elle avait mis un cd dans sa chaîne hifi pour avoir un fond sonore dans sa chambre et casser un peu la monotonie des révisions.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir correctement ses révisions lorsque soudain, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Alors que la blonde s'attendait à voir le visage de sa mère dépasser de la porte, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit sa meilleure amie, Rachel Berry.

-Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La brune entra dans la chambre, en fermant la porte, puis se jeta sur la jeune blonde, toute excitée mais anxieuse à l'idée de lui annoncer quelque chose :

-Je dois absolument te parler de quelque chose...

Quinn lâcha ses livres pour regarder plus attentivement la belle brune, elle paniquait pensant savoir ce qu'elle lui annoncerait, elle lui demanda :

-Au mon dieu. Tu es enceinte !

-Non, répondit la brune très sérieuse. C'est Finn il...

Quinn la regarda, attentive, pour qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase. Mais au lieu de ça, Rachel sortit de sa poche une petite boite qu'elle ouvrit et qui contenait une superbe bague.

-Waouh. Elle est...

Quinn admirait le bijou qu'avait offert Finn à Rachel. Elle était admirative, certes, mais aussi très jalouse. Car elle attendait une chose de la part de Rachel et depuis un très long moment déjà :

-Comment a t-il réagi quand tu lui as dit non ?

La brune hésita à répondre, elle s'était à son tour assise sur le lit de la blonde, rangeant la bague dans sa poche et n'osant pas parler. Quinn comprit aussitôt :

-Tu ne lui as pas répondu, c'est ça ?

-J'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal et de lui briser le cœur, tu comprends je...

-Pour le moment, c'est le mien que tu brises, rétorqua la blonde en se levant de son lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, et contenir sa colère.

Rachel resta assise un instant, cherchant les mots, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

-C'est injuste, quoi qu'il en coûte, c'est moi qui serais la méchante dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui vais anéantir les rêves de Finn, pas toi !

Quinn, agacée, se retourna, retenant les larmes qu'elle aurait versé si elle ne se maitrisait pas :

-Tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions, Rachel. Juste... Tu ne peux pas me dire un jour que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi tout en restant avec lui, ce n'est... ce n'est pas honnête, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, et encore moins pour toi.

Rachel se leva à son tour du lit et demanda timidement :

-Je vous aime tous les deux. Je ne pourrais m'épanouir et vivre heureuse qu'avec toi, mais... J'ai tellement d'affection pour lui...

Rachel s'était rapprochée de Quinn et elle venait de lui prendre ses mains. La blonde dégagea ses mains et se recula :

-Non. Je refuse d'être ta maitresse ou d'avoir ce sentiment là. J'ai déjà trompé par le passé, et ça ne m'a jamais réussit. Je ne referais pas la même erreur.

Quinn s'éloigna de Rachel et alla jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir :

-Je t'aime Rachel, d'une force inouïe. Mais je ne peux pas tout accepter pour autant. Je mérite de t'avoir pour moi, et rien que pour moi, sans avoir à te partager. Si ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste, tant pis.

Rachel avança timidement jusqu'à la porte, en baissant la tête. Puis elle croisa le regard de Quinn. Celle-ci se mit soudainement à penser à son meilleur ami Sam, et au pari que lui même avait fait avec Sebastian la veille. Elle conclut alors en disant à la brune :

-Je suis prête à parier que tu n'arriveras jamais à lui dire.

Rachel se sentit vexée et, son instinct naturel la poussa à relever ce défi :

-La prochaine fois que je reviendrais dans cette chambre, ce sera parce que je serais libre d'être avec toi et de t'embrasser.

Elle sortit alors, souriant, persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à réaliser ce qu'elle avait du mal à faire. Quinn referma la porte, satisfaite, et se posa contre celle-ci avant de sourire, presque heureuse. Enfin, elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir vivre son histoire d'amour au grand jour avec la brune.


	3. David & Chandler

**Titre** : Le Pari

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory, Sebastian/David, Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'aime apporter des suites à mes One Shot (bon la c'était un two shots), alors en voici une ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle met en scène trois couples que j'adooooore ! :)

* * *

Sam était en train de rouler pour se rendre à la maison de Rory. Voilà déjà trois mois que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble. Leur relation était mignonne et gentillette. Sam n'ayant que seize ans, et Rory quinze, tout n'en restait qu'au stade de l'amourette d'adolescents.

Sam avait pourtant confié à Sebastian ses doutes quelques jours plutôt chez le brun, alors que celui-ci était en train de remballer par messages le très casse-pied Chandler Kiehl.

-Tu vois, Rory est tellement adorable. Il est mignon. Il est drôle.

-Pourquoi tu dis pas clairement que t'as envie de te le faire ?

-C'est pas aussi simple, répliqua Sam en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

-Quoi ? T'es un mec, lui aussi. Il te fait envie, tu veux le mettre dans ton pied et danser toute la nuit collé serré contre son corps de petit puceau irlandais. J'ai pas raison ?

-Avec toi, tout paraît dégoutant.

Sebastian lâcha son téléphone qu'il fit tomber sur son lit et rétorqua :

-Tu sais ce qui est dégoutant ? Un gars comme ce Chandler qui n'arrive pas à comprendre que jamais je n'aurais de sentiments pour lui. Un vrai pot de colle.

Sam souriait, il trouvait au contraire que Chandler était très courageux de s'accrocher à ce point là à Sebastian. Mais le blond devait être honnête avec lui même. Il était dur de résister à l'attirance qu'il avait pour le petit brun. Quand il était seul avec lui à l'embrasser ou lui faire des câlins devant la télévision, ses envies étaient différentes.

Sam avait récupéré son petit-ami chez lui et l'entraîné jusqu'à sa maison. Ils allaient passer l'après midi à faire des gâteaux et à cuisiner. Comme deux petits amoureux. Une fois arrivé chez les Evans, Rory avoua :

-Ton ami Sebastian m'a appelé.

-Comment il a eu ton numéro ? s'étonna le blond.

-Il m'a dit te l'avoir volé dans ton portable.

Sam maudissait son meilleur ami et s'inquiéta surtout de savoir ce que le brun avait pu dire à l'irlandais :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Me dire...

Rory hésita quelques instants, baissant les yeux et devenant rouge avant de reprendre :

-Que si je te... suçais pas bientôt, tu allais me jeter et te trouver un autre gars...

Sam s'approcha aussitôt du plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la tête et le rassurant :

-Sebastian est un idiot qui ne pense qu'avec sa queue. J'espère que tu ne l'a pas cru Choux ?

Sam desserra son étreinte pour regarder le visage gêné de son petit-ami. Il croisa son beau regard et attendit qu'il lui réponde :

-Je sais que tu aurais envie qu'on aille plus loin...

Sam hésita un instant avant de répondre, avant de se décider à être honnête :

-C'est vrai. J'en ai très envie. J'en rêve beaucoup aussi, dit-il en souriant. Mais y'a une chose dont j'ai encore plus envie : prendre mon temps avec toi. Attendre que tu sois prêt. Profiter de nos moments à deux.

-Tu es romantique.

-Je te l'ai promis quand on s'est mis ensemble. Avec moi tu as trouvé le romantisme à l'état pur.

Sam embrassa le petit brun sur le front et l'irlandais demanda :

-Je préfère quand tu m'embrasse là.

Il avait posé son doigt sur sa bouche. Aussitôt demandé, Sam répondit au plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Quelques minutes après, il envoya un message à Sebastian pour l'insulter.

Sebastian reçut le message alors qu'il était dans sa grande maison, en charmante compagnie. Il avait invité son professeur d'espagnol à le rejoindre chez lui. En réalité, il avait plutôt fait croire que son père, l'un des administrateurs du lycée, lui avait demandé de venir.

Le jeune gay était maintenant assis dans le salon de sa maison, face à un David Martinez plus que surpris et intrigué de savoir ce que Monsieur Smythe pouvait lui vouloir :

-Ton père n'est pas là ? demanda le sourire éclatant.

-En vérité, non.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant je devais le rencontrer ici pour...

Sebastian venait de se lever et se dirigea sur le bar, ce qui interrompit le professeur. Sebastian se servit un verre à boire et demanda :

-Un verre ?

-Non merci. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'âge de boire.

Sebastian servit tout de même un verre d'alcool au professeur qu'il posa sur la table basse face au latino. Sebastian s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son professeur et répondit, fier de lui :

-Vous allez me punir pour ça Señor Martinez ?

La proximité de Sebastian avec son professeur dérangeait légèrement ce dernier. Elle était dérangeante parce que jusqu'à présent, David avait toujours contenu au maximum l'attirance qu'il pouvait éprouver pour le plus jeune et il avait peur de ne pas savoir résister longtemps.

Sebastian but d'une traite son verre qu'il posa et ajouta :

-J'ai vu comment vous me regardiez. Ca me déplaît pas. C'est plutôt excitant faut dire. Puis, je me suis jamais fait un prof jusqu'à présent.

S'en était trop pour David qui se leva précipitamment en ajoutant :

-A quoi tu joues Sebastian ? Tu sais que ce que tu fais là est...

-Interdit ? L'amour ne devrait pas être interdit, pas vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est du désir que tu ressens.

-Et le désir amène au plaisir, si tout le monde se faisait plaisir, les gens arrêteraient de faire la tronche.

Sebastian, tout en parlant, venait d'ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa belle chemise blanche. Il affichait son torse face au latino qui se mordait les lèvres. Malheureusement, l'érection qu'il tentait de dissimuler dans son pantalon ne trompa pas le plus jeune qui savait que c'était gagné.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa l'après midi à combler de plaisir son professeur et que professeur et élève s'adonnèrent à l'amour interdit.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Sebastian, celui-ci prit son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami :

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? décrocha Sam qui était en pleine séance de bisous bisous avec son Rory d'amour.

-Te dire que je viens de passer la plus formidable après midi dans les bras d'un latino super sexy.

David, juste à côté, fit de grands yeux noirs à son nouvel amant tandis que de l'autre côté, Sam répondit :

-T'es un enfoiré.

-Et toi t'es jaloux.

Sebastian raccrocha tandis que David demandait des explications.

De son côté, Rory demanda à Sam ce que Sebastian voulait tout en continuant d'embrasser le blond dans le cou. Entre deux gémissements, Sam répondit :

-Il avait parié avec un pote qu'il se taperait un des profs de l'école.

-Il a réussit ? s'inquiéta l'irlandais.

-On dirait.

Rory s'arrêta pour faire un câlin à son amoureux.

De son côté, Sebastian était en train de quitter son lit, toujours dénudé, tandis que David demanda :

-C'est juste un jeu pour toi le sexe ?

-Le meilleur auquel on puisse jouer.

David quitta le lit et chercha ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. En même temps, il ajouta :

-Tu sais Sebastian. T'es peut-être un très beau garçon et un amant plutôt doué.

-Je sais, tout le monde me le dit, se vanta Sebastian. Oublie pas tes chaussettes okay ?

En attrapant ses chaussettes et juste avant de quitter la chambre, David dit :

-Mais t'es aussi un sacré enfoiré.

-Fais pas la gueule, je dirais à personne au lycée que j'ai baisé mon prof d'espagnol. Tu me prends pour un chien ?

-Juste pour une chienne, rétorqua David qui disparaissait derrière la porte de son salon énervé. Sebastian s'en fichait, pour lui son professeur n'était qu'une distraction supplémentaire dans sa vie. Il se laissa glisser dans son lit, attrapant à nouveau son téléphone portable. Il vit qu'il avait de nouveaux messages de Chandler. Il décida d'appeler le blond, amusé :

-Tu sais qui je suis pas vrai ?

-Tu veux dire que tu t'appelle Sebastian Smythe ?

-Que je suis un connard, un enfoiré, un mec à mecs qui se fiche totalement de ta gueule et un putain de salopard.

-Oh, ça tu veux dire.

Chandler hésita un instant puis il répondit :

-Oui je sais.

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit être amoureux de moi alors ?

Chandler savait à quoi le brun faisait allusion. Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Chandler avait envoyé un message à un Sebastian assez bourré qu'il était dingue amoureux de lui.

-Parce que je le pense.

-Pourquoi tu l'es ? s'énerva Sebastian.

-Pour les même raisons que Sam est ton meilleur ami. Parce que je sais qu'il y a un Sebastian qui se cache derrière le premier.

Sebastian souriait. Outre Sam, ce petit blond à lunettes était bien le premier à percer à jour sa carapace. Sebastian ne dit rien durant quelques instants puis confia :

-Un pari ça te tente ?

-Quel genre de pari ?

-Venir chez moi en moins d'une demi heure ?

Chandler était très surpris par cette invitation, mais il se méfiait. Aussi, il lui dit :

-Tu ne cherches pas à abuser de moi ? Je dis ça parce que je...

-Ferme la et viens. On commandera une pizza et on se matera un film.

Chandler acquiesça et raccrocha presque aussitôt. Sebastian décida de prendre une douche et de s'habiller avant l'arrivée du blond. Il lui devait bien ça s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer tout de suite. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne coucherait pas avec. Il s'était foutu de Sam et de son attitude avec son irlandais, mais en fin de compte, il risquait de faire pareil avec son blondinet.


End file.
